Insomnia
by Alitheia
Summary: Kadang satu malam bisa berlangsung berabad-abad. [Metropolitan Police!AU #1]


**Insomnia**

 _Kadang satu malam bisa berlangsung berabad-abad._

 _._

Joker Game © Yanagi Koji

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

Metropolitan Police!AU. Modern Setting. SakuMiyo.

* * *

Kadang satu malam bisa berlangsung berabad-abad.

Ada banyak hal yang menemaninya di malam-malam ketika ia tidak bisa tidur itu. Yang konstan seperti _tik-tok_ jam di dinding atau dengung rendah pemanas ruangan, yang sporadis seperti debum pelan dari pintu tetangga menandakan kepulangan atau gonggongan anjing yang menembus malam dari kejauhan. Suara-suara yang tidak insignifikan, suara-suara yang cepat terlupakan; namun Sakuma mendengar dan mengingat semuanya, sekeras dan sejelas jalan-jalan yang sibuk di persimpangan kota serta tawa pengisi bar yang suka dikunjunginya bersama Divisi Satu Departemen Investigasi Kriminal. Ia sudah terlampau sering terjaga sepanjang malam untuk bisa mengabaikan bunyi-bunyian itu, makanya Sakuma pun hafal, itu adalah jenis kesendirian untuk orang yang sedang menunggu.

Telah dicobanya berbagai macam cara untuk bisa tidur; mendengarkan musik yang menenangkan, mengatur napasnya, bahkan hingga minum secangkir kecil teh kamomil. Hasilnya selalu sama, Sakuma hanya akan berbaring dengan mata yang berusaha terpejam tapi benak yang berlarian, kaku dan lelah seperti boneka kayu tua di tempat tidurnya hingga pagi menjelang. Begitu terus hingga ia sadar kalau insomnianya tidak akan sembuh, dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganti _shift_ kerjanya dari sore ke malam. Begitu lebih baik, ia pikir, sejak awal profesinya sebagai detektif memang kerap mengacaukan waktu tidurnya, jadi kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia ganti semuanya?

Untuk minggu-minggu pertama, pekerjaan memang menyita perhatiannya, dan untuk beberapa lama ia mampu menjauhkan diri dari jam-jam yang ia habiskan dengan menderita karena tidak bisa tidur. Tapi kemudian kasus mereda dan datang hari-hari terkutuk bernama akhir minggu, dan Sakuma kembali mendapati dirinya duduk di sofa, mendengarkan suara-suara malam sementara alarm tak terlihat dalam kepalanya mengingatkan kalau Miyoshi belum pulang.

Sakuma tahu persis kalau jarum-jarum jam itu selalu bergerak dengan kecepatan yang sama, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari mengecek waktu di setiap kesempatan yang ia punya. Satu lirikan, _empat puluh menit sebelum kereta terakhir_ ; lirikan berikutnya, _dua belas menit sebelum kereta terakhir_ ; sekali lagi lirikan, _sepuluh menit sejak kereta yang terakhir_. Mungkin Miyoshi akan mengambil taksi, seperti yang kadang dilakukannya kalau ketinggalan kereta terakhir, atau mungkin Amari yang baru saja membeli mobil mau berbaik hati memberi tumpangan pulang berhubung apartemen mereka searah. Tapi jika memang begitu Miyoshi akan meneleponnya, sedangkan nyatanya pesan tidak pernah masuk ke kotak pesan di poselnya dan telepon tidak pernah berdering; Sakuma tahu tidak ada gunanya menanti. Miyoshi barangkali lebih memilih pulang dengan kereta pagi.

* * *

Kewarasannya mungkin menguap bersama angin malam, sama seperti kesadarannya ketika pagi datang.

Sepanjang malam Sakuma akan melakukan bermacam hal untuk menyibukkan diri, setidaknya, apa pun lebih baik daripada disia-siakan dengan berbaring menatap langit-langit. Ia akan mencuci piring kotor, menyiapkan makan siang untuk esok hari, membuang sampah, menyikat wastafel dan membersihkan kamar mereka dengan alat pengisap debu. Ketika semua kegiatan itu selesai pun ia akan berusaha mencari yang lain, bisa jadi dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan yang akan dibacanya ulang—siapa tau mampu mempercepat titik terang untuk kasus apa pun yang sedang ia kerjakan—atau mungkin hanya duduk saja di sofa sambil menonton serial televisi kriminal favorit mereka.

Ia ingat bagaimana wajah serius Miyoshi ketika menonton bersama, dengan kaki yang terlipat dan selimut yang tergelung di kedua pundak mereka, serta tangannya yang sesekali terulur untuk meraih kudapan di atas meja. Terkadang ketika episodenya baru mulai, terkadang ketika sudah mendekati akhir acara, mereka suka berlomba-lomba menyimpulkan siapa pelakunya. Miyoshi tidak pernah salah—sampai ia pikir mungkin memang hanya para cenayang yang bisa masuk Divisi D untuk Kasus Investigasi Spesial—sedangkan Sakuma tidak selalu benar, tapi Miyoshi selalu berkata kalau dirinya jauh lebih berotak dibanding detektif mana pun di Divisi Satu.

Lelaki itu akan mengelus rambutnya dan meninggalkan kecupan di sisi dagunya, "Untuk Sakuma-san yang berhasil menebak pelakunya," ia akan terkekeh, dengan mata yang berkilauan dan saat ia mengedip Sakuma tidak bisa mengusir pikiran akan betapa bulu mata itu terlalu lentik untuk dimiliki laki-laki. Toh setelah itu ia akan berhenti berpikir sepenuhnya, ketika menangkap bibir Miyoshi dengan miliknya sendiri dan lelaki itu mengembuskan napas yang penuh tawa. Malam-malam ketika Miyoshi bersamanya adalah yang paling berharga; setiap jengkal adalah milik Sakuma—perpotongan leher di dekat tulang selangka, figurnya yang ramping, kakinya yang memeluk—dan seluruh dirinya juga hanya untuk Miyoshi. Eksistensi mereka melebur jadi satu, menguapkan segala beban dan benak yang lelah.

Ia tahu, itu tidak selalu terjadi. Tidak jarang juga kasus yang mereka kerjakan bahkan mencuri malam-malam yang spesial itu; bukan masalah besar jika mereka mengurus kasus yang sama atau sibuk dengan kasus masing-masing, tapi Sakuma paling benci jika ia pulang dan mendapati Miyoshi lembur malam itu. Ia tidak suka bagian menunggu-nunggu lelaki itu pulang, sendirian bersama bunyi jam serupa detak jantung yang menghantui sembari menghitung menit-menit menuju kereta terakhir atau kereta pertama.

Sewaktu konsentrasinya mulai menurun ia akan menyudahi semua kegiatan. Sakuma lalu berbaring di tempat tidur yang terlalu besar untuk ditempatinya sendiri, mengutuk kantuk yang entah kenapa hanya mau merengkuhnya mendekati waktu sinar matahari mengintip lewat sela-sela tirainya yang tertutup. Di momen-momen itu ia akan menggunakan sisa tenaga untuk mempertajam telinga, berusaha mendengarkan desisan kereta dan gilasan rodanya di rel besi, mencari-cari tanda kehidupan pertama. Jika gandengan gerbong yang paling awal sudah mulai beroperasi, itu artinya Miyoshi sebentar lagi pulang, Sakuma tidak akan sendirian. Ia akan membuka pintu depan perlahan-lahan dan masuk dengan sangat hati-hati ke kamar, meninggalkan satu kecupan lembut di dahinya. "Aku pulang, Sakuma-san."

* * *

Di akhir penantiannya, kereta yang membawa Miyoshi tidak pernah sampai.

Mungkin sebenarnya ia memang tidak benar-benar menanti, karena masih bisakah seseorang menanti sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan pernah datang? Selama apa pun ia menunggu—semalaman, bermusim-musim, atau bahkan hingga melompati dekade dan lusinan abad, lelaki itu tidak akan pernah pulang. Sama seperti keretanya yang tidak akan pernah tiba di peron (terguling dari lintasan, pada suatu hari bersalju yang dinginnya membentuk embun di kaca bagai desahan napas yang habis harapan).

Miyoshi tidak selalu mengiriminya pesan dan Sakuma pun berlaku sama. Ada waktunya ketika pekerjaan memang begitu menyita perhatian hingga membuat lupa memberi kabar, dan itu membawa mereka ke pengertian bersama; _kalau aku tidak kembali malam ini, aku akan pulang dengan kereta pertama_. Lelaki itu suka mengomel kalau Sakuma menunggunya hingga pagi, berkata kalau tekanan di tempat kerja sudah cukup parah dan tidak ada yang butuh tambah menghancurkan organ-organ dalam karena begadang untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Tapi Sakuma akan tetap menanti hingga ia mendengar suara Miyoshi, sebab berusaha tidur pun percuma jika di sisinya tidak ada si lelaki.

Malam itu berlalu tanpa pesan ataupun dering telepon; Sakuma duduk di sofa, menyaksikan program komersial suatu alat memasak yang bahkan tidak ia minati, itu bukan tontonan, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya terlalu terganggu untuk bisa fokus ke serial televisi mereka yang biasa.

Di luar ruang autopsi setelahnya, Sakuma diberitahu kalau Miyoshi baru saja kembali dari melaporkan kasusnya yang terakhir—sukses tanpa cela, omong-omong, seperti semua pekerjaan yang pernah diselesaikannya—dan ia mengambil kereta pertama dari stasiun yang paling dekat dengan gedung departemen kepolisian. Salah satu puing di gerbong Miyoshi menembus tubuhnya di bagian fatal dan ia kehabisan terlalu banyak darah, ketika mereka melarikannya ke rumah sakit, ia meninggalkan napas terakhirnya di tengah jalan. Begitu mendengarnya, Sakuma nyaris tertawa histeris—Miyoshi? Miyoshi _yang itu_? Miyoshi- _nya_? Kalau saja memori bisa menyimpan kesadaran seseorang dan ia mengabarkan pada lelaki itu kalau suatu hari ia mati hanya karena kecelakaan kereta konyol, Miyoshi juga pasti akan terbahak-bahak, hingga air mata menitik di kedua sudut matanya, sama seperti ketika Sakuma dulu menggelitik sisi tubuhnya atau ketika ia mendengar cerita soal Kepala Divisi Satu yang luar biasa bodoh.

Sekarang jika ia menengok ke belakang, semua hal itu sudah lewat, lama, dan Sakuma pikir ia juga sudah belajar untuk menerima. Namun insomnianya membuktikan hal lain; kalau ia mungkin memang belum bisa mencecap realita, kalau ia mungkin memang masih terjebak dalam dunia tempat suara-suara seperti dengung pemanas ruangan dan gonggongan anjing jadi temannya sepanjang malam, membisikkan waktu, mengingatkan hitungan; _Miyoshi belum pulang, Miyoshi belum pulang._

Di saat kereta pertama berlalu dan sisa-sisa kesadarannya digunakan untuk menanti sinar matahari pagi, ia tahu kalau hari itu Miyoshi tidak akan datang lagi; _mungkin harus lembur tambahan, mungkin ada kasus parah yang sedang ia kerjakan._ Padahal Sakuma tahu, oh tentu ia tahu, ia paham lebih dari siapa pun juga, kalau tidak ada gunanya menunggu seseorang yang tidak lagi ada. Namun tetap saja malam-malam itu dihabiskannya dengan terjaga, barangkali mengharap keajaiban, atau menunggu sampai jiwanya hancur dan ia gila sungguhan, Miyoshi akan melewati pintu depan dan kembali ke pelukannya, mengusir insomnia dan mereka bisa terlelap bersama dalam satu mimpi yang indah selamanya.

Sakuma hanya sanggup menanti, meski kadang satu malam bisa berlangsung berabad-abad.

* * *

 _a/n: saya suka kereta._

 _a/n (2): maap ya jangan bosen-bosen sama tulisan saya isinya kereta mulu ahaha terima kasih sudah membaca. :)_

 _a/n (3): miyoshikenapakamumestimatinyakarenakeretasihahahaha haha ha. /poteq_


End file.
